The Great Tigger Detective part 10 - Cat R. Waul's Plan
Next, Fidget was shwon carrying Olivia ''towards a bottle, lying on its side. ''Olivia: Stop! Let me go! You ugly old thing! Fidget pushes her inside and puts the cork in the bottle. Fidget: That ought to hold ya! Olivia ''get in the green bottle by the cork. ''Olivia: (Shouts) Help! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!!! Fidget: See how you like that! He blows her raspberry, then strides away towards Ratigan, who is looking through the bag. Ratigan: Ah, the uniforms. Oh Fidget, I knew I could rely on you. Now, you didn't forget anything? Fidget: (Cackles) No problem. I took care of everything. Everything on the list. Unfortunately, as he opens his wing to display the list, he realizes it's missing and frantically searches for it. Fidget: Uh-oh... Ratigan gets angry.↲''Ratigan'': What's wrong? Fidget continues patting himself down. Fidget: (Panicked) The list...I know... Ratigan: (Becoming angrier) Where's the list? Fidget: (Nervously) The list, yeah, yeah, yeah. Well you see, uh, it was like this. I was in the toy store getting uniforms when I heard "A-roo A-roo" [i.e. Toby]. Ratigan: (Puzzled, impatiently) You're not coming through. Fidget imitates a dog, panting. Fidget: A dog came. I ran. I had baby bonnet, girl in bag and Basil chased me. Hearing the last piece of information, Ratigan cracks. Ratigan: What? Basil on the case?! Why you gibbering little... Fidget cowers as Ratigan clutches his chest, apparently having a heart attack. His face turns red with fury, but just as quickly as his temper rose, Ratigan calms down with a chuckle. He scoops Fidget into his arms. Ratigan: Oh, my dear Fidget. You have been hanging upside down too long. Fidget: You mean, you're not mad? I'm glad you're taking it so well. Ratigan carries Fidget to the back. There was silence until the sound of a bell ringing and Fidget's screams. Around the corner, Felicia was holding Fidget, attempting to have the bat for dinner. Fidget keeps making desperate attempts to escape.↲''Fidget'': (Panicking) Not me, you idiot. No, stop you stupid fur ball! Felicia squeezes Fidget and placed him in her mouth.↲''Fidget'': (shouting inside Felicia's mouth) Open up! Open up! Ai, ai, ai! Oh, ow! You're hurting my wings! Ratigan has his back turned and was leaning against a bottle, rubbing his temples.↲''Ratigan'': (Ragingly) How dare that idiot Basil poke his stupid nose into my wonderful scheme and foul up everything! Fidget: (Flying around Felicia's mouth) Let me out! Let me out! Fidget has managed to climb out of Felicia's mouth.↲HELP!! Felicia stuff him back inside and keep her mouth plugged with one of her paws. Ratigan looks at his reflection in the bottle↲''Ratigan'': Oh, I can just see that insufferable grin on his smug face. He bangs his head against the bottle and winces in pain, but suddenly has a wicked idea and smiles to match. Ratigan: Yes... Yes, I can just see it. (Chuckles) Felicia, release him. Fidget: I'm too young to die! Felicia pouts for a moment, then spits the poor mangled bat out. Ratigan, having found some use for the bat after all, holds him up by his cheeks.↲''Ratigan'': Fidget, you delightful little maniac. You've presented me with a singular opportunity. He drops Fidget, feigning a look of concern. Ratigan: Poor Basil! (Malevolently) Oh, he is in for a little surprise. Category:The Great Mouse Detective fanfictions